O Diário de um Malfoy
by Mah Marques
Summary: Após a Guerra os alunos tem que continuar seus estudos em Hogwarts. Conheça tudo que se passou nesse ano através do novo amigo de Draco Malfoy.
1. I

**O diário de um Malfoy**

Tudo se passa na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Para Harry, Rony, Hermione e Draco aquele seria o último ano, mas para Gina e Luna ainda haveria mais um aguardando-as. Acontece que a escola terminou por não fechar e Harry conseguiu matar Voldemort, ainda nas férias, com certa ajuda, principalmente a de seus amigos.

Dumbledore não tinha realmente morrido. Houve uma farsa, combinada entre todos da Ordem e os professores de Hogwarts (inclusive Snape), para que Dumbledore pudesse ajudar Harry na batalha final. Draco e Narcisa também colaboraram, em troca o ministério iria ver se liberava Lúcio de seus crimes, embora Draco fosse ajudar até sem a liberação de seu pai.

**29 de Agosto de 1997 – Você é um bloco de papel ridículo...**

Bloco de papel inútil, ridículo e não-mágico,

Bom, ganhei você hoje, você é um "diário", mas para mim é uma folha de papel inútil, ridícula e não-mágica.

Nem sei por que estou escrevendo isso, quer dizer, qual sua utilidade? Escrevo coisas aqui que não vai me servir para nada, ninguém vai ler você e como você não é mágico; não me responde. Então, qual sua utilidade?

Ta, mas vou contar meu dia, péra, não vou contar nada, porque você não vai ouvir, vou escrever aqui, apenas porque estou sem mais o que fazer. Cá entre nós; Minhas férias tem sido um porre e quando arranjo tempo livre; chove! Argh!

Acordei hoje de manhã, como sempre, levantei, tomei meu banho e desci para a sala, minha mãe estava lá: Esperando-me para o café. Bom ela disse que meu pai tinha boas chances de ser libertado de Azkaban, mas que se não conseguisse era para eu assumir os negócios, ai passei quase meu dia todo aprendendo tudo sobre os negócios da família.

Agora são onze e catorze da noite e estou escrevendo isso em um bloco de papel ridículo, que não vai me responder e que me faz perguntar "por que cargas d'água eu estou lhe contando minha vida?"

Seja como for, só para concluir: Ganhei você da minha mãe, ela achou que seria bom eu me distrair com alguma coisa, afinal meu pai está preso e ela não quer que eu me preocupe com isso demais... Ai eu ganhei você, seu inútil e não-mágico bloco de folhas...

Obs.: Em dois dias, vou para Hogwarts e, se eu estiver de bom humor, levo você...

**02 de Setembro de 1997 – De volta as aulas... ODEIO A GRANGER!**

Bloco de folhas inútil, estúpido e não-mágico que não vai me responder,

Não vejo motivos para continuar a lhe usar, sabe, você é um bloco de folhas!

Mas eu preciso falar com alguém e como não vou sair por ai contando minha vida, lembrei de você e vim aqui falar, mas espera, você não fala, não escreve e não responde por não ser mágico! Então, o que me resta? Escrever aqui para o nada sobre meus problemas... É, estou mesmo no fundo do poço.

Depois de escrever isso, não duvide que eu vá colocar azarações em você que nem Merlim conseguirá se livrar.

Mas voltando ao meu dia... Tudo estava bem, até que a velha e coroca da professora Minerva-Eu-Sou-A-Vice-Diretora-Otária-McGonagall veio me chamar na mesa da sonserina; era hora do café.

Advinhe só, tá você não vai me responder eu sei...; Sou monitor chefe, tá que nunca duvidei que fosse ser monitor chefe, mas como sempre, são dois monitores chefes, um homem e uma mulher... E advinhe de novo(me deixa ser feliz tá seu bloco inútil); A SANGUE-RUIM-NARIZ-EMPINADO-EU-SOU-A-BOA-EM-TUDO-GRANGER É A MONITORA CHEFE! COM TANTAS GAROTAS NESSE RAIO DE ESCOLA; TINHAM QUE ECOLHER LOGO A MAIS IRRITANTE E MAIS EU-SEI-DE-TUDO DESSA DROGA?! NEM UMA BONITA, ESCOLHERAM LOGO UMA QUE TEM QUE TER TRÊS CAMAS PARA DORMIR: UMA PARA AQUELA JUBA, UMA PARA ELA E A TERCEIRA SÓ PARA O EGO DAQUELA INFELIZ!

Certo, minha reação foi discreta:

**-ELA? –** Eu disse em alto e bom-tom para a Minerva-Carrasca-McGonagall.

**-ELE?** – A sabe-tudo-Granger disse em quase uníssono comigo.

Como aquela irritante ousava achar que eu era ruim de se aturar?! Será que ela nunca ficou sozinha consigo mesma? Porque com os outros ela pode os perturbar, mas sozinha; quero ver se ela consegue se aguentar 30 minutos!

McGonagall fez aquela irritante expressão calma, como se gostasse de ver aquele barraco entre mim e a Sangue-Ruim-da-Juba-Granger.

-Certo professora, mais alguma coisa que devamos saber? –Começou a Granger com o seu irritante modo de "aluna super aplicada".

-Sim. Monitores chefes, podem escolher se querem dividir quarto ou continuar vivendo em seus dormitórios com os outros alunos.

Dividir quarto com a Granger? NEM PENSAR! E pelo visto, ela teve a mesma ideia...

-Não... Obrigada professora, mas continuarei no dormitório. –A Juba de leão começou com _aquele_ tom.

-Certo, então ficarei com o quarto sozinho Granger! –Disse me animando em me livrar da Granger e do dormitório sonserino de uma vez.

-Professora, então, seria UM quarto para os dois? –Ela estava demonstrando interesse; isso não era bom...

-Sim, mas como a senhorita prefere o dormitório, será só do sr Malfoy.

-Teria como eu viver lá também? Pensei melhor, sabe... – Aquele tom IRRITANTE de "Não, você não vai levar o quarto sozinho se depender de mim" prevalecia. ARRRGH CRETINA!

COMO EU ODEIO A GRANGER; SEU BLOCO ESTÚPIDO QUE NÃO ME RESPONDE!!!

Obs.¹: É, bloco estúpido, você veio para Hogwarts...

Obs.²: Amanhã a McGonagall nos levará ao... Arg... _Nosso_ quarto...


	2. II

**03 de Setembro de 1997 – É guerra!**

Bloco de folhas inútil e não-mágico que não vai me responder,

Ando sem ter com quem falar. Crabbe e Goyle não são os mais indicados para contar sobre minha vida e não vou perder meu tempo contando para a Pansy, porque aquela lá é uma víbora fiel, mas ainda é uma víbora e eu não gostaria de saber que, caso briguemos, ela teria alguma chantagem. Então, o que me resta?! O bloco de folhas inútil e não-mágico, ou seja, você... É, agora você já está protegido com umas boas azarações. Então, já posso contar meu dia:

Acordei no meu pior humor, imagina abrir os olhos e lembrar que vai **dividir quarto** com uma sangue-ruim nojenta e irritante?! Levantei e minhas malas já tinham sido transferidas, ou seja: eu tive que ir de pijamas até o tal quarto. A Granger, pelo visto, teve a mesma surpresa. A velha da McGonagall nos levou até o quarto, ele fica no terceiro andar, odeio quartos altos, mas a visão da **minha** janela é a melhor, posso ver o lago e o campo de quadribol. O quarto é bem grande, pelo menos isso, porque se fosse pequeno eu voltava para o dormitório!  
Bom, acredite se quiser, a Eu-Sou-A-Boa-Granger não é feia. Bom, não é tão feia quanto eu pensei que fosse. Ela tem curvas...E... AH, DE QUE ISSO INTERESSA? ELA TAVA DE CAMISOLA, EU REPAREI, DÁ UM TEMPO! TAMBÉM SOU HOMEM!! Mas ela nem é tão bonita assim, ainda é a Sangue-Ruim-da-Juba-Granger!  
Além disso, temos uma banheira, parece a miniatura da banheira dos monitores, tem até as bolhas mágicas engarrafadas, acho que é para não encher o banheiro. É temos que dividir a droga do banheiro... **EU** TENHO QUE **DIVIDIR** COM **ELA** O **BANHEIRO! **Mereço?  
Eu fiz uma planta do quarto, o quadrado em torno da cama é um cortinado, graças a deus não vou ter que ver a Granger quando dormir. Bom a minha cama é a esquerda, mas ai é a direita porque a planta tá ao contrário para você:

------------Graças ao Fanfiction, n deu para por a imagem, o link ficou nos comentários------------

Até ai tudo bem, fora que iria **dividir um banheiro e um quarto **com **a sangue-ruim**.  
A Nariz-Torto-McGonagall nos informou os horários de patrulha: que teríamos que relatar nossas patrulhas uma vez por semana, pelo menos uma delas tem que ser relatada e que, provavelmente, dariamos aulas de reforço a primeiros, segundos e terceiros-anistas. Depois disso ela saiu, já que ainda teriamos aulas durante o dia, ficando só eu e a insuportável da Granger na _nossa_ salinha...  
Eu, rapidamente, peguei minha toalha, meu sabonete e meus cremes no malão, fui para o banheiro e tranquei a porta. Entrei calmo na banheira e esperei minha pele ficar os 5 minutos necessários na água quente para poder tocar nela com meus cremes, porque se não ela não fica com a pureza certa. Depois tive que ficar na água com o creme para minha pele ficar alva, não que ela naturalmente não seja, só que com os cremes ela fica melhor e mais perfumada, mas isso não interessa, voltemos ao dia:

Certo, eu estava lá calmo tomando meu banho quando ouço alguem tentando DERRUBAR a porta!  
Quem mais poderia ser?! A TARADA DA GRANGER! Com certeza queria me ver pelado! O que mais alguem iria querer, né?  
Eu simplesmente me levantei e fui até a porta, se ela queria me ver pelado, me visse, mas deixasse eu terminar a droga do banho! Abri a porta e ela pareceu se assustar.

-Que foi Granger? Não era isso que você queria?  
-Aah, se toca, Malfoy! – ela começou a cobrir o rosto, até parece que eu não sei que ela queria me ver! – Agora sai dessa droga de banheira que eu ainda preciso me arrumar! –Olha, que grossa! Ela interrompe MEU banho e ainda quer me dar bronca!  
-Aaah vá catar trasgos Granger, se me da licença eu vou continuar o banho que VOCÊ interrompeu!

Ai ela começou a gritar que nem uma galinha louca!

-MALFOY, EU NUNCA ME ATRASEI PARA UMA AULA E NÃO VOU COMEÇAR AGORA POR SUA CAUSA, PONHA ESSA DROGA DE TOALHA E SAIA DO BANHEIRO!!! –Quem foi que nomeou ela a rainha da cocada preta?!  
-Você não manda em droga nenhuma, Granger. Se quiser entre e tome seu banho, mas na ducha! –Então eu calmamente me virei para a banheira quando aquela TARADA MALUCA E PROBLEMÁTICA pôs a varinha nas minhas costas.  
-Anda, pega a toalha e sai **agora. **–VÊ SE PODE?! NEM TOMAR BANHO EU POSSO MAIS! QUE RAIOS! ESSA GAROTA AGORA PEDIU GUERRA!  
-Granger, você é uma covarde, foi parar nessa casa lixo por engano, só pode... –Falei dando um dos meus maravilhosos sorrisos desdenhosos, pegando a toalha, me enrolando e saindo. Não iria arriscar ficar com a cara torta por causa daquela sangue-ruim, mas vai ter troco! Ah se vai!

Fora isso o dia seguiu bem, eu trouxe a Pansy para cá, ela queria conhecer, ai eu dei uns amassos nela no sofá da salinha, depois a Granger chegou, a Pansy estava no meu colo, sentou-se à mesa começou a fazer o dever, passou umas horas e ela reclamou do barulho dos amassos – Vê se isso é normal? –

-Ah, vá se catar, Granger! –Falei grossamente para ela, quer dizer, ela que fosse estudar em outro lugar!  
-Ah meu lindão, deixa ela, é inveja, nunca deve ter feito isso haha! –A Pansy falou e eu ri.  
-Minha vida não lhe diz respeito Parkinson, logo, se eu fiz ou não, não lhe interessa, você todos sabem que é uma atirada, então fica na cara... –Me diz, é ou não pra ter nojo dessa criatura?  
-Uuui, que medinho dela... Ah Granger, vá pro inferno e não nos amole. –Pansy estava diferente hoje, não tão atirada como sempre, ela me deu um beijo e saiu, já era meio tarde, eu então me levantei fui tomar uma ducha, pus o pijama, deitei, fechei o cortinado e peguei você, a Granger está aqui do lado, acabou de entrar no cortidado dela e parece que já dormiu... Mas ela vai ver, tenho um belo plano para amanhã, essa garota não perde por esperar!

Obs: Eu estou mais calmo agora por causa da Pansy, não comentei isso, mas hoje ela estava tão mais "amiga", acho que ela quer algo.

* * *

_  
N/a:_ Ufa, cap grande o.o/  
Genteee, eu sempre esqueço das n/a's, mas não se preocupem, eu gosto de vocês!!!  
Bom, espero postar mais rápido nas próximas vezes. É isso...  
Mil beijos, adoro vocês e comentem xD! 

Agradecimentos especiais a minha beta maravilhosa que me ajudou em 15 minutos!!! Agradeçam a ela o cap estar sendo postado hoje!  
Beta Reader: Mary. MUUUUITO OBRIGADA!!!


	3. III

**04 de Setembro de 1997 – Como eu odeio essa garota!**

Seu inútil e não-mágico bloco de folhas que não vai me responder,

Acordei de bom humor, sabe-se Merlin por que, levantei e me arrumei como sempre, tinha esquecido de fazer os deveres então aproveitei que estava sem fome e comecei-os antes da aula, lá na salinha. A Granger não estava lá, deveria estar tomando café... Quando aconteceu... Foi algo mais ou menos assim:

A Granger entrou correndo pra dentro da sala, aparentemente chorando, correu pelo corredor e entrou no banheiro, batendo a porta. Eu olhei a cena e me levantei, quero dizer, não ia perder essa chance de piorar o humor da Granger, que nem ela fez comigo, né?

-Granger? Tudo bem? –Adorava fazer essa pergunta para pessoas de mau humor.

-Vá se catar Malfoy, o que você quer?! –Ela estava chorando, a voz denunciava.

-Que você abra a porta e responda a pergunta...

-Esta tudo bem! Agora vai embora, não vou abrir a porta!

-Tudo bem? Sei... E o Crabbe é o aluno mais esperto de Hogwarts, não acha?

-Caramba o que você quer?! Que droga! –Ela falou abrindo a porta (que por pouco não foi no meu nariz perfeito!).

-Viu, você está chorando.

-É, estou. Algum problema com isso Malfoy?!

-Nenhum... Brigou com o babuíno, certo?

-Minha vida não lhe diz respeito e... –Ai começou o discurso e eu parei de ouvir-

-Será que você é idiota?

Ela parou subitamente me encarando.

-Quê?

-É, vai ficar com a cara amassada para a aula e aquele idiota vai ver que você chorou por ele... –Notei um rubor tomar as faces dela antes dos berros-

-EU JA DISSE QUE NÃO É POR CAUSA DO RONALD QUE EU ESTOU CHORANDO MALFOY, SUA FUINHA LOIRA! –Que ousadia! Fuinha loira?! Fuinha é o traseiro dela!

-PERA AI EU TAVA TENTANDO AJUDAR! E QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE FUINHA?! SUA CHIPANZÉ-DE-BLACKPOWER LOUCA! –Ai aquela demente me deu um tabefe na cara! Olha que absurdo, logo no meu rosto perfeito! ¬¬.

Então ela bateu a porta com força e continuou no banheiro, ai eu voltei aos meus deveres...

Ela que ficasse bem descabelada (se é que isso é possível) por causa daquele retardado falido e ruivo!

Quando bateu o sinal indicando o fim do café eu já estava em um dos corredores das masmorras com a Pansy, indo para a aula de poções conjunta com uma casa que não me interessava. Entramos na sala e vi que não éramos os primeiros, Granger estava lá, com o rosto amassado, levemente vermelho e molhado.

Pelo visto ela não nos tinha notado até que a Pansy, doida para uma vingança particular (afinal eu conheço ela), sorriu e comentou em bom tom "comigo";

-Olha Draquinho, uma sapa encharcada. Será que ela viu o Reimond (aquela mulinha nunca acertava o nome de ninguém fora da nossa turma...) com uma garota bonita e simpática? Quero dizer, é raro, já que ele só anda com desclassificados, se bem que ele é um, não? Pobretão... Merece mesmo essa sangue-ruim com ele, manchar mais o nome, que por sinal já está na lama, dos Weasley's... Hahaha!

Eu nem ri, apesar de concordar com tudo que Pansy dissera, não sei, o rosto da Granger se desdobrou de ódio com aquilo, pude ver...

-Que Reimond sua imbecil? O nome dele é Ronald, só para começo de conversa, você deve ter ouvido o Malfoy falar sobre hoje cedo e esta repetindo o que gravou? Só pode ser, seu cérebro não tem capacidade para guardar tantas "palavras-difíceis" como "desclassificados".

E antes ser uma mestiça que uma... –A Granger emudeceu assim que a porta abriu, o falido estava na porta junto com o resto da classe, quase, ele entrava rindo com o Potter, quando seus olhos cruzaram com os dela e ela virou o rosto.

Nunca vi uma garota melhorar uma cara de raiva/choro tão rápido, ela pareceu indiferente à presença dele em poucos minutos. (Depois o falso sou eu!).

Tivemos a aula de poções normalmente, de vez enquanto eu olhava para a Granger, ela estava digna de pena hoje... Não tive coragem de usar meu plano, apesar do momento perfeito. Será que eu estou ficando com seqüelas da guerra?! O.O

No fim da aula vi que o Weasley comentou algo sobre falar com a Granger, então após todos saírem, eu notei que tínhamos ficado só nós três (dei um perdido na Pansy). Logo sai da sala e fechei a porta, em seguida me postei ao lado da mesma, ouvindo a conversa deles;

-Então, você vai continuar lá?! –Começou o Weasley, alguns minutos de silêncio depois.

-Sim, eu vou Ronald, por que?!

-Por que raios alguém gostaria de ficar em um quarto com o Malfoy?! –Só não entrei lá e dei um murro nele porque queria ouvir o resto da conversa!-

-Não quero ficar em um quarto com ele Ronald!(Nem eu com ela!) Só que lá é calmo, quando ele não está é um ótimo lugar para eu estudar em paz e além do quê, não ia deixar ele levar o quarto monitorial, que também é meu, de graça! –Cretina! Eu sabia que ela não era a santinha que aparentava! Ò.o

-Não entendo isso, desde que brigamos na guerra e ele ficou do nosso lado, **por interesse próprio** você tenta ser amigável com ele! Ele continua sendo o Malfoy, só que lucraria mais do nosso lado! –Nossa, esse daí é mais sem noção que cego, surdo e mudo em tiroteio.

-Ora o que quer dizer com isso Ronald?! Não posso tentar ser amiga dele? Considerando que ele praticamente **salvou nossas vidas** na hora da briga?! Ele não lucraria com nós dois vivos, até mais se morrêssemos! –É verdade, eu sou um amor de pessoa, mas nem me lembre que eu deixei vocês vivos...

-O problema é que você anda amigável DEMAIS com ele! Olha ai, já ta defendendo! –Se ela esta sendo amigável comigo, tenho medo de conhecer a parte maligna dela!-

-ME defendendo e das SUAS acusações! Dá para deixar de ser paranóico?! Não estou gostando do Malfoy! Merlin que me livre disso! –E ela se acha um doce né? ¬¬

Eu não pude ouvir o resto, Pansy apareceu no corredor, fazendo drama de "Por que você não está na aula meu bem?" e eu tive que sair.

Tive aula o resto do dia e patrulha até o fim da tarde, quando trocaria com a Granger, a noite é dela hoje, eu fiz os deveres todos acabando agora só, são dez da noite e eu estou na cama, ouvi a Granger entrar na sala, não sei por quê, mas passei o dia pensando nela... Argh! Porque aquela lá quer ser minha amiga? Eu sei que sou irresistível, mas salvei a vida dela e do babuíno laranja porque não queria ser culpado de morte nenhuma, não por causa de sentimentos, nada pessoal, se eu pudesse, os deixaria morrer... Hunf...

Obs.: Não pense que por isso o meu plano está estragado, eu ainda vou ter uma vingança!

N/a: Genteee! Desculpa mesmo a demora, mas eu ando ocupada com a minha festa de Aniversário! 15 anos!!! \o/ Eu fiz ontem 15 anos, mas a festa é esse sábado! Então eu ando até o pescoço de coisas para fazer, mas arrumei um tempinho e escrevi, acho que esse capítulo ficou melhor do que eu esperava ".

Bom gente, não se preocupem que eu não esqueci vocês, nunca vou xD. Se eu demorar, pelo menos venho justificar nos comentários, mas esquecer de vocês, never .


End file.
